gundamfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
List of Galactic Age Characters
List of Characters that appeared in Mobile Suit Gundam STAR and Mobile Suit Gundam STAR Infinity. =Mobile Suit Gundam STAR= Planetary Republic White Wing Shiro Amaterasu Amaterasu Shiro (天照 白) voiced by Miyu Irino (Japanese) A young boy who's was living in one of the Republic's space colony, Cosmic-7, he was studying to become an inspiring magic engineer, he is an A-ranked magician, but later S-ranked, with the special ability to nullified both magic and ESP. His father is the chief engineer of the "Gundam" mobile suits. When the colony was under attacked, he was forcibly pushed into the cockpit of the GMS-X101 Drive Gundam, and later became it's pilot. He became a soldier aboard the White Wing, the Republic's newest warship. As Shiro continues to fight in the war, he starts from a Magi apprentice to a full-fledged Magi Knight, and becomes more traumatized by the people he has killed and the ones he failed to protect, resulting in him to becoming obsessed with protecting the White Wing. During a skirmish with Separatists' forces, Shiro accidentally killed one of Atticus' friends, in which Atticus vowed to kill Shiro in the next battle, during the next battle, one of Shiro's friend was killed by Atticus, which lead the two boys trying to kill each other to avenge their dead friends, during the aftermath of the battle, Atticus attaches the Majestic Gundam to the Drive Gundam and self-destruct it, Shiro manages to bail out in time, but ended up seriously injured, because of this the crew of the White Wing declared Shiro MIA. Shiro later stolen the ZGCMS-X10A Guardian Gundam, with the help Marina Pendragon, daughter of Uther Pendragon, former chairman of the Colony Federation, and uses it to help the White Wing as well as both the Republic and Separatists' forces from self-destruction of the Karcanus Base. Later he and the crew of the White Wing defected when the Planetary Republic turned into the newly formed Planetary Empire, and learned that that former Chancellor turned newly Emperor Varnillus orchestrated the Karcusus base destruction. He is based on Kira Yamato from Mobile Suit Gundam SEED. Sasuke Yagami Yagami Sasuke (夜神 サスケ) voiced by Mamoru Miyano (Japanese) A Magi apprentice who was with his master Oni-Bai Kenadi in help escorting the newly built Republic warship "White Wing" and the uncaptured mobile suit it's carrying to Planet Cortronus. Upon arriving to Planet Cortronus, he later received the GMS-X107 Excalibur Gundam, which is one of the prototype Gundam mobile suits to evade capture due to late production, he and Oni-Bai was later assigned to the White Wing. When he was young boy he was a skilled pilot in pod racing, he was later recruited as a Magi by Jin-Gar Quinn, Oni-Bai's formor master. He is good friends with Shiro and his master Oni-Bai. he is secretly married to Senator Carina Amadeus of Planet Nubar. After Shiro's supposed death, he and Oni-Bai were reassigned, and were later on a rescue mission to save the kidnapped Chancellor Varnillus from the Separatist leader the NovaLord Count Darcul. He later had visions of his wife's death, and was confronted by Varnillus who revealed himself to Sasuke as Dark Sinister, the NovaLord who's controlling the Separatists, and asks Sasuke to join him so he can save Carina. At first Sasuke was reluctant and told the Magi about Varnillus' real identity, but later change his mind when he saved Varnillus from the Magi, and vowed to be his apprentice to learn the ways of the dark side, and rechristen as the NovaLord Dark Reaper. Varnillus ordered Sasuke to lead a group of clone troopers to the Magi Temple for Order 66, the extermination of all the Magi. He is based on Anakin Skywalker from Star Wars. Oni-Bai Kenadi Oni-Bai Kenadi (オニ-バイ・ケナヂ) voiced by Yuichi Nakamura (Japanese) A Magi Master He is based on Obi-Wan Kenobi from Star Wars. Akari Akashi Akashi Akari (赤司 アカリ) voiced by Aya Hirano (Japanese) Shiro's classmate, a tomboy who's sometimes perverted and jealous of other girls' bodies being more developed then her and them being so cute, she is a Level 7 esper who has the abilities of psychokinesis and electrokinesis, which she uses responsibility, she harbors a secret crush on Shiro. When she got involve in the Cosmic-7 attack, she ended up as a refugee on the White Wing and volunteer for the Republic Military, and she later became a pilot of a customized GMS-101 DGMX. She is based on Mikoto Misaka from A Certain Magical Index and A Certain Scientific Railgun, and also based and named after Kaoru Akashi from Zettai Karen Children. Erika Chisaka Chisaka Erika (千坂 エリカ) voiced by Yumi Uchiyama (Japanese) Shiro's classmate, a B-rank magician skilled in kenjutsu, she wants to become a Magi. When she got involve in the Cosmic-7 attack, she ended up as a refugee on the White Wing and volunteer for the Republic Military, she is in charge of weapons systems of the ship alongside Jason, whom she doesn't get along with. She is based on Erika Chiba from The Irregular at Magic High School. Jason Leones Jason Leones (ジェイソン·ライオン Jeison· Raion) voiced by Takuma Terashima (Japanese) Shiro's classmate, he is a B-rank magician skilled in fortification magic, an excellent hand-to-hand combatant. When he got involve in the Cosmic-7 attack, he ended up as a refugee on the White Wing and volunteer for the Republic Military, he is assigned to a position on the White Wing's bridge, he is in charge of weapons systems of the ship alongside Erika, whom he doesn't get along with. He is based on Leonhard Saijo from The Irregular at Magic High School. Kyle Groen Kyle Groen (カイル·グローエン Kairu Gurōen) voiced by Atsushi Abe (Japanese) One of Shiro's friends, he is one of the normal ones out of his friends. When he got involve in the Cosmic-7 attack, he ended up as a refugee on the White Wing and volunteer for the Republic Military, he is assigned to a position on the White Wing's bridge, he is in charge of navigation for the ship. He later pilots a SF-510 Falcon Starfighter, to help support Shiro, he is later killed by Atticus during the battle between the Drive Gundam and the Majestic Gundam. His death fueled Shiro to try to avenge his death by killing Atticus. He is based on Tolle Koenig from Mobile Suit Gundam SEED. Mimi Minazuki Minazuki Mimi (水無月 ミミ) voiced by Minako Kotobuki (Japanese) One of Shiro's friends and Kyle's girlfriend, she's from a high-classed family. Despite being a high-classed girl, she enjoys hanging out with common people, and finds them more comforting. When she got involve in the Cosmic-7 attack, she ended up as a refugee on the White Wing and volunteer for the Republic Military, she is in charge of communications of the ship. She is based on Miriallia Haw from Mobile Suit Gundam SEED. Mizuko Shibuya Shibuya Mizuko (渋谷 水子) voiced by Satomi Satou (Japanese) Shiro's classmate, she is a D-rank magician with the special ability of seeing magic fluctuations. When she got involve in the Cosmic-7 attack, she ended up as a refugee on the White Wing and volunteer for the Republic Military. She is based on Mizuki Shibata from The Irregular at Magic High School. Michiro Kido Kido Michiro (木戸道郎) voiced by Nobunaga Shimazaki (Japanese) Shiro's classmate, he is a C-rank magician skilled in spiritual magic. When he got involve in the Cosmic-7 attack, he ended up as a refugee on the White Wing and volunteer for the Republic Military, he is in charge of enemy detection and electronic warfare identification. He is Erika's childhood friend, and seems to have a crush on Mizuko. He is based on Mikihiko Yoshida from The Irregular at Magic High School. Kamiko Shirokuro Shirokuro Kamiko (白黒 上子)'' voiced by Eri Kitamura (Japanese) Akari's underclassman, a Level 4 esper with the ability of teleportation, she has an obsessive, perverted crush on Akari, who she calls "Onee-sama" and is on the constant lookout for a chance to get physically intimate with her (which isn't appreciated and even gets punched or electro-shocked), and jealously despises Shiro, because of Akari's crush on him. When she got involve in the Cosmic-7 attack, she ended up as a refugee on the White Wing and volunteer for the Republic Military. She is based on Kuroko Shirai from A Certain Magical Index and A Certain Scientific Railgun. Yui Hanahara Hanahara Yui (花原 ユイ) voiced by Aki Toyosaki (Japanese) She is friends with Kamiko, unlike Kamiko she likes Shiro, often calling him Shiro-oniichan. She is a level 1 esper with the ability of technopathy, and because of this she became computer expert. When she got involve in the Cosmic-7 attack, she ended up as a refugee on the White Wing and volunteer for the Republic Military, she is is assigned to monitor and communicate with White Wing's mobile suit and mobile armor complement, mainly relaying messages between the pilots and the bridge alongside her best friend Ruri. She is based on Kazari Uiharu from A Certain Scientific Railgun. Ruri Seto Seto Ruri (瀬戸 ルリ) voiced by Kanae Itou (Japanese) Yui's best friend, who has a tendency to flip Yui's (and only her's) skirt in public, she's a regular person among her friends. When she got involve in the Cosmic-7 attack, she ended up as a refugee on the White Wing and volunteer for the Republic Military, she is is assigned to monitor and communicate with White Wing's mobile suit and mobile armor complement, mainly relaying messages between the pilots and the bridge alongside her best friend Yui. She is based on Ruiko Saten from A Certain Scientific Railgun. Asuka Alexis Yukiyama Yukiyama Asuka Alexis (雪山・アスカ・アレクシス Yukiyama Asuka Arekushisu) voiced by Haruka Tomatsu (Japanese) She is based on Asuna Yuuki from Sword Art Online and also based and named after Asuka Langley Soryu from Neon Genesis Evangelion. Planet Aurora Snow Trina August Snow Trina August (スノー・トリーナ・オーガスト Sunō・Torīna・Ōgasuto) voiced by Saori Hayami (Japanese) The young Princess of Planet Aurora, one of the most advanced and wealthy planets. She is based on Cagalli Yula Athha from Mobile Suit Gundam SEED, but her appearance is based on Miyuki Shiba from The Irregular at Magic High School. Seperatist Faction Atticus Hong Atticus Hong (アッティクス・ホン Attikusu Hon) voiced by Yoshitsugu Matsuoka (Japanese) Shiro's childhood friend who was one of the soldiers that attacked Cosmic-7. During this attck, he was shocked that Shiro was there, and during the confusion, Atticus stole the GMS-X305 Majestic Gundam and escape Cosmic-7 with it. He is the son of Richard Hong, the chairman of the Colony Federation National Defense Committee. He was reluctant about fighting Shiro, but when his dear friend Ashley was killed by Shiro, he took it upon himself to try to kill Shiro. During the aftermath of his battle with Shiro, Atticus was later rescued and confronted by Snow Trina August, princess of Planet Aurora, who was demanding what happened to Shiro, and when Atticus told her that he killed Shiro and his reason for doing so, Snow repeats her father's teachings, saying that killing for vengeance will never bring peace but simply more conflict. Atticus returned to the Separatists' forces soon after, and was awarded the Medal of Honor for his achievement of destroying the Celestial Gundam, and assigned the newly developed ZGCMS-X09A Enforcer Gundam, Atticus wasn't very happy about getting these because of the guilt of killing Shiro. Atticus was later assigned to track down and retrieving the stolen Guardian Gundam, which was stolen by an unknown pilot who was aided by his fiancee, Marina Pendragon. Atticus later confronted Marina who told him that the pilot was Shiro, and asks what is Atticus fighting for, instead of following his father's orders or feeling bound to his military duty, he should determine what he believes to be right. Marina advises Atticus to find Shiro and talk with him. Atticus manages to find Shiro in planet Aurora, and when his friend was being overpowered by three of the Empire's newly built Gundams, Atticus chose to save his friend. As the two friends reconcile, Atticus' began to have doubts about his father. This later turned out to be true as he confront his father about his intentions, and found out his father is building a super weapon that con destroy entire planets, after learning of this Atticus defects from the Separatists' Forces. He is based on Athrun Zala from Mobile Suit Gundam SEED. Rai To Mercy Rai To Mercy (ライ・ト・マーシー) voiced by Hiroshi Kamiya (Japanese) He is based on Rau Le Creuset from Mobile Suit Gundam SEED. Arthur Pendragon Arthur Pendragon (アーサー・ペンドラゴン Āsā・Pendoragon) voiced by Jun Fukuyama (Japanese) A former Magi, he is also known as the "Red Dragon". He is a charismatic young man who has a strong sense of justice, he believed the Republic and the Magi Order to be corrupt. After he left the Order, he created an alter ego for himself as "Crimson". He is one of the few people who doesn't trust Dark Sinister or his fellow comrade Commander Rai To Mercy. He is based on Char Aznable from Mobile Suit Gundam and Lelouch Lamperouge from Code Geass, his name comes from King Arthur. Marina Pendragon Arthur Pendragon (マリーナ・ペンドラゴン Marīna・Pendoragon) voiced by Kaori Nazuka (Japanese) Arthur's younger sister and Atticus's fiancee, her lifepod was rescued by Shiro in his Drive Gundam. She is based on Lacus Clyne from Mobile Suit Gundam SEED. =Mobile Suit Gundam STAR Infinity= Rebel Alliance Ichika Hakko Hakkō Ichika (白光 一夏) voiced by Koki Uchiyama (Japanese) A young boy from Earth, who joined the rebellion to fight the unfairness of the Empire. He pilots the ZGCMS-X00S Excel Gundam, which is based on the Drive Gundam. He is based on Shinn Asuka from Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny, Luke Skywalker from Star Wars, and based and named after Ichika Orimura from Infinite Stratos. Chitose Kurosaki Kurosaki Chitose (黒崎 千歳) voiced by Nao Toyama (Japanese) Ichika's childhood friend, she is an Japanese-American girl, her family is one of Earth's top developer of mobile suit. She met Ichika at three-years-old when she was living in Japan then left when she was five. She later left Earth to help the rebellion stop the Empire. She joined the rebellion She pilots a customized ZGCMS-1000S Basic Gundam. She is based on Chitoge Kirisaki from Nisekoi. Hotaru Shimamoto Shimamoto Hotaru (島本 ホタル) voiced by Yoko Hikasa (Japanese) Ichika's childhood friend, she is also Shiro's younger sister before his parents' divorce, she has been living with her mother on Earth during the first Galactic War. She later left Earth to help the rebellion stop the Empire. She blames herself for people leaving her like Chitose when she was five, Shiro when she was seven, and Ichika when she was nine. She pilots a mass-produced ZGCMS-1000S Basic Gundam, and later the ZGCMS-X01S Sekigetsu Gundam, that was built by her sister. She is based on Houki Shinonono from Infinite Stratos. Clementine Adams Clementine Adams (クレメンタイン・アダムス Kurementain・Adamusu) voiced by Kana Asumi (Japanese) She is based on Cecelia Alcott from Infinite Stratos. Ming Han Han Ming (韩 明) voiced by Asami Shimoda (Japanese) She is based on Lingyin Huang from Infinite Stratos. Liliane Dumont Liliane Dumont (リリアン・デュモン Ririan・Yumon) voiced by Kana Hanazawa (Japanese) She is based on Charlotte Dunois from Infinite Stratos. Louella Boeckmann Louella Boeckmann (ルエラ・ボークマン Ruera・Bōkuman) voiced by Marina Inoue (Japanese) She is based on Laura Bodewig from Infinite Stratos. Atticus Hong Atticus Hong (アッティクス・ホン Attikusu Hon) voiced by Yoshitsugu Matsuoka (Japanese) The legendary Ace pilot from the first Galactic War. Oni-Bai Kenadi Oni-Bai Kenadi (オニ-バイ・ケナヂ) voiced by Yuichi Nakamura (Japanese) Asuka Alexis Yukiyama Yukiyama Asuka Alexis (雪山・アスカ・アレクシス Yukiyama Asuka Arekushisu) voiced by Haruka Tomatsu (Japanese) Shiro Amaterasu Amaterasu Shiro (天照 白) voiced by Miyu Irino (Japanese) The legendary Ace pilot known famously as the "White Angel". Akari Akashi Akashi Akari (赤司 アカリ) voiced by Aya Hirano (Japanese) Snow Trina August Snow Trina August (スノー・トリーナ・オーガスト Sunō・Torīna・Ōgasuto) voiced by Saori Hayami (Japanese) Marina Pendragon Arthur Pendragon (マリーナ・ペンドラゴン Marīna・Pendoragon) voiced by Kaori Nazuka (Japanese) Arthur Pendragon Arthur Pendragon (アーサー・ペンドラゴン Āsā・Pendoragon) voiced by Jun Fukuyama (Japanese) Former Ace pilot known as the "Red Dragon", leader of the Rebel Alliance. Planetary Empire Dark Reaper Dark Reaper (ダーク・リーパー Dāku・Rīpā) voiced by Mamoru Miyano (Japanese) He is based on Darth Vader from Star Wars.